


out of the woods

by willowcabins



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are your pupils dilated right now?" She asks quietly. She's so close to Jemma her breath brushes along her cheeks. Jemma shivers, but can't look away from Bobbi's demanding dark eyes. She bites her lip and desperately tries to concentrate, but then Bobbi's eyes flicker down to Jemma's lips and Jemma can feel herself quiver. She doesn't know how to respond; she doesn't even know if she can even breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "sex with clothes half on/panties still on" from [this](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/92410649976/some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during-sex-and-or) tumblr post

All of a sudden, Jemma is caught in Bobbi's orbit. She is drawn to her, constantly and subconsciously, and she can't get out. In any room, she finds herself standing next to Bobbi, stepping in front of her, as if to shield her, when Hunter begins his frustrating taunts. "Stop that," she snarls, surprising everyone in the room. Hunter makes to step forward, and then suddenly deflates, and leaves the room, head hung low, mumbling something about "stealing his friends." Jemma watches him leave coldly; he has been nothing but rude since her arrival, and it makes her bristle. 

"Now you've gone and upset him," Skye sighs. Jemma glances behind her; she's suddenly terrified that Bobbi's expression will mirror Skye's slight frown of confusion and annoyance. It doesn't: Bobbi just smirks in satisfaction, and sits back down on the couch.

After dinner, the break room empties; everyoen returns to their usual duties. Although Jemma wants to return to her lab, she feels slightly out of place. Fitz sometimes sends her furtive glances, and Mack is uncertain around her as well. Better let them settle in quietly; she stays in the lounge, with Bobbi, catching up on all the journals Coulson forgot to bring her when she was at HYDRA.

Bobbi glances up from her own book at Jemma. "What are you reading?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Frontiers in Behavioral Neuroscience," Jemma admits with a sheepish grin, tilting the journal towards Bobbi so she can see the title. Bobbi tilts her head.

"Make tough tasks seem easier by zapping the brain," Bobbi reads from the cover. She raises an eyebrow. "Does that work?"

"Well, that title is misleading," Jemma admits biting her lip. "Its actually a study of how pupils dilate with physical effort, which could allow us to make strenuous tasks seem easier by zapping specific areas of the brain." Bobbi smirks.

"Zapping?" She repeats. "Sounds like torture."

"Oh no, its just our pupils dilate-" Jemma begins, but Bobbi interrupts her as she shifts closer to her on the sofa.

"When we're aroused?" She asks. Jemma blushes and looks down.

"Well, yes that too," she mumbles, "but this article suggests that pupil dilation correlates more closely with perceived effort than actual effort."

"Perceived effort?" Bobbi repeats, smirking. She's now practically leaning over Jemma. Jemma shifts, uncomfortable with how much her core body temperature seems to rise around Bobbi.

"Yes," she mumbles. Bobbi's finger delicately touch Jemma's chin, and she instinctively turns her head towards her. Bobbi tilts her head again, and her hair cascades over her shoulder.

"Why are your pupils dilated right now?" She asks quietly. She's so close to Jemma her breath brushes along her cheeks. Jemma shivers, but can't look away from Bobbi's demanding dark eyes. She bites her lip and desperately tries to concentrate, but then Bobbi's eyes flicker down to Jemma's lips and Jemma can feel herself quiver. She doesn't know how to respond; she doesn't even know if she can even breathe.

She takes a shuddering breath; Bobbi smiles, and somehow its both incredibly affectionate and incredibly seductive. She carefully traces Jemma's lips with her thumb; Jemma leans into the touch. Bobbi leans forward slightly, wavering in an uncharacteristic moment of unsureness. Jemma knows that she is waiting for some form of consent, so she drops the journal into her lap and slips a hand around Bobbi's neck to pull her closer.

Jemma kisses her, hard. Bobbi gasps, lightly, as their lips connect, warm and pliant. She recovers quickly, shifting forward to capture Jemma's lips better. She ends up gripping the couch next to Jemma, careful not to put any of her weight on her, as Jemma slackens her jaw and welcomes Bobbi's inisit tongue with her own. Jemma arches up into Bobbi, hand sliding into her hair to give her something to hold on to. Their kiss breaks, and Bobbi shifts awkwardly above Jemma; this is not a comfortable position for her. Jemma blushing and uncomfortably aroused, pushes Bobbi back carefully.

"Sit down," she commands, voice uncharacteristically low.

"I would not have pegged you as one to give orders in the bedroom," Bobbi teases, but she sits back against the couch. Jemma blushes and sends her a glare.

"We're not in a bedroom," she points out, as she straddles Bobbi's lap. Bobbi laughs as she trails her hands up and down Jemma's legs, making her skin prickle under her dress pants.

"Not yet," she agrees, before she leans up to kiss. Jemma pouts, but returns the kiss anyway, shifting on top of Bobbi impatiently as the hands around her thighs tighten, and heat shoots up her legs. It becomes sloppy from there; Bobbi grabs Jemma’s ass and pulls her closer and Jemma can’t help herself; she moans quietly against Bobbi’s mouth. Bobbi laughs and swallows Jemma;s cries as her right hand leaves Jemma’s ass and slides up her shirt to knead her breast. Jemma shivers and gasps; she buries her face in the nape of Bobbi’s neck to muffle her moans of approvals. Bobbi pushes up Jemma's shirt awkwardly and replaces her hand with her mouth on Jemma’s breast, pushing the bra down to give her access to the pert nipples. Jemma buries her hands in Bobbi’s hair as she gasps in appreciation. Bobbi looks up and grins.

“I think we should probably move this to a bedroom,” she admits, glancing at the entrance of the break room. Jemma nods silently, though she doesn't trust herself to speak, or to even stand. She just kisses Bobbi again; licking deeply into her mouth. Bobbi instinctively pushes her body upwards, into Jemma, giving her friction right where she needs it. Jemma becomes frantic with a need for flesh; she grinds against Bobbi, riding Bobbi’s thigh and watching as her movements give Bobbi pressure in the exact right places. Bobbi gasps, and suddenly gets up in one fluid motion, taking Jemma with her. Jemma squeaks in surprise and tightens her grasp around Bobbi’s neck as they are suddenly standing.

“Thank god my bunk is so close,” Bobbi jokes, though there is a raw tone to her voice as her grip around Jemma's thighs tigthen. Jemma just nods, and lets Bobbi carry her.

Once in Bobbi’s room, Jemma is gently deposited on the bed; Bobbi hurriedly takes Jemma's dress pants off, and then bypasses Jemma's underwear, pushing the thin material aside to gently slip two fingers into Jemma’s wetness. Jemma shudders into the touch, desperate for _more_ contact, _more_ Bobbi on her. Bobbi starts with a gentle pace as she carefully kisses a pilgrimage up Jemma’s body, nipping Jemma’s hip bone gently, and then licking the accumulated sweat off Jemma’s sternum. Jemma’s shudders as Bobbi’s lightly nips at her collarbones, and Bobbi grins against her skin, increasing the pace of her fingers. Jemma pants; “Bobbi,” she demands weakly, and Bobbi knows the command. She kisses her, first gently, and then harder. Her hand begins to match the pace of Jemma’s breaths and her palm pushes against Jemma’s clit through her lace underwear, making Jemma writhe in arousal. The rough material rubs _harder_ , and she mewls quietly, desperate for relief under Bobbi's careful ministration. 

Bobbi watches Jemma, her own breathing accelerating, as Jemma arches into the touch, nails digging into Bobbi’s biceps as she tenses . She looks beautiful as she hovers right at the edge, and Bobbi kisses her neck gently as she tenses underneath her.

Jemma’s nerve endings are shooting electricity, and every loving caress that Bobbi licks across her body burns itself into her memory, augmenting her pleasure as she is driven higher and higher, closer and closer to the cusp of orgasm.

When she finally comes, it’s with Bobbi’s quiet command in her ear and a powerful, maddening push against her clit. Bobbi holds watches Jemma with a patient, almost scientific interest as she arches, and then collapses, breathing heavily. She leans over and gently kisses Jemma before she disentangles her hand, sucking her own fingers dry. Jemma watches with slackjawed fascination; Bobbi leans forward and kisses Jemma gently, and Jemma can taste  _herself_  there, and it makes her shiver.

“You’re amazing,” Jemma whispers, regain her breath. Bobbi smirks again, though this time her smile is laced with less bravado and more gentle and unveiled adoration of Jemma. She cups Jemma’s face and traces her cheekbones with her thumb.

“You’re wonderful,” she responds quietly, her own voice raspy. Jemma bits her lip and blushes, burying her face in Bobbi’s shoulder in embarrassment. Bobbi laughs. “You never answered my question,” Bobbi murmurs. Jemma looks up.

“What question?” She asks sharply.

“Why were your pupils dilated?” Bobbi repeats. Jemma laughs and carefully brushes a strand of Bobbi’s hair behind her ear.

“There was a perceived effort because I was trying to stop myself from kissing you earlier?” she offers, laughing at her own answer. Bobbi grins.

“Well, that was dumb,” she decides, kissing the top of Jemma’s nose affectionately. “We should have done this ages ago.”


End file.
